At present, apparatuses for extracorporeal blood treatment include display devices that are mounted statically or rotatably and pivotally thereon and are manually mechanically operable by the user such as e.g. medical specialized staff, technicians or patients using home dialysis, by operating elements such as buttons or via a touchscreen. Accordingly, the alignment of the display is independent of the spatial position of the user.
In a fixed static arrangement of the display area according to a known state of the art the visibility of the displayed information is strongly restricted for the users and their range of manual interaction during usual operation, as for reading the information and/or for operating the apparatus for extracorporeal blood treatment they have to find themselves directly in front of the fixedly installed display device. Therefore, the restriction of the display visibility and of the range of manual interaction constitutes a considerable drawback especially to the clinical staff such as physicians and nursing staff, who during normal hospital operations simultaneously care for plural blood treatment processes. Thus, the visibility of the displayed information frequently is not possible for the patient either. The invariant manual range interaction for operating the apparatus for extracorporeal blood treatment is disadvantageous also to a service technician who maintains the apparatuses for extracorporeal blood treatment, as it impedes simultaneous operation of plural machines.
Apparatuses for extracorporeal blood treatment comprising a rotatable and pivotal display device according to another known state of the art improve the handling of one or more machine cycles in so far as the display can be manually aligned to the position of the user. However, also with the machines comprising a rotatable/pivotal display device it is required to act within the range of manual interaction and information can be read only frontally ahead of the display device. A dynamic adaptation of the alignment of the display device to the position of the user and a machine-user interaction outside the range of manual interaction is not possible.
This constitutes a problem especially in a case in which plural machines for extracorporeal blood treatment are simultaneously signaling a critical situation, as the user first has to enter the respective range of display visibility of all alarming machines in order to decide which machine requires the first intervention.